Tales of Elves, Men, and Dwarves
by Leafdragon117
Summary: Part of NirCele's 100-Drabble Challenge! Erynel is only one of many elves upon Middle-Earth, but she holds an interesting story that lays untold. Here, read a hundred of her stories, from the smallest moments to the most life-changing of all. Set in my LotR AU, which has yet to have an official story, hopefully it'll come out soon. Also, rare updates. T for violence, maybe gore...
1. Fire

**A/N: Hello everyone! As most of you may guess already, I'm doing NirCele's 100 drabble challenge along with a number of other writers! Special thanks to Mirkwood Warrior and NirCele for sending me the list and making the challenge! Go check them out, or join the challenge as well!**

 **Drabbles need to have 100-500 words, but I'm going to break that at least once, maybe five times, but it's fine. Also, my OC, Erynel, amongst others, will be making may appearances. Hopefully you can digress her character soon. Though I'm doing the challenge in order, the drabbles will NOT be in chronological order, simply little moments in the ME timeline where it fits, :). Also, expect small bursts of drabbles, these are written when I have the time and/or inspiration to do so. Happy Reading!**

 **Prompt: Fire**

 **Title: The Fall of the Lonely Mountain**

 **-Woodland Realm, TA 2270, 670 years before Thorin and Co. began their quest-**

The host of Mirkwood was marching out of the gates, led by a massive woodland elk that towered over the golden-helmed elven soldiers. Astride the elk was an elf, clad in a dark silvery robe, not that it made him any less deadly. Upon his head was a crown of branches, leaves, and flowers.

When news of a dragon from the North in the territory of Erebor had reached the ears of Mirkwood's Elvenking Thranduil, he had almost instantly ordered such an army. Erynel did not know what her father wished to do against such a foe, but she trusted him, Thranduil would not let thousands of elves fall needlessly.

The prince and princess of the Woodland Realm followed their father closely, though not on foot. Erynel felt rather uncomfortable astride her own horse whilst the soldiers marched at their heels, while her brother, Legolas, looked a bit more comfortable, probably because he'd done this once before.

After a few hours of marching, the host of Mirkwood crested a hill to lay eyes upon the burning city of Dale. Once a prosperous city, flames had burned nearly every building to only a mere skeleton.

When Erynel turned her eyes to the Lonely Mountain that stood like a sentry behind Dale, a pang of pity struck her heart as she saw fire and rock spew out of Erebor's main gate. However, Thranduil raised his hand, gesturing for the march to halt. She glanced at her father, what would he do? The righteous thing to do here was to offer help to the fleeing dwarves, whom were streaming out of the mountain. But Thranduil merely stood there, unmoving.

From the tension that Erynel could feel behind her, she could tell that the elven warriors behind her anticipated the king's decision as well.

"Hey! Over here! Help us!" A call, deep in tone, rang out over the hillside.

Erynel found the source to be a dwarf. He had, of course, a stocky build and singed hair. He was trying desperately to get her father's attention, though Thranduil did little else but stare coldly at him.

After what seemed like centuries, Erynel's father turned his elk, ignoring the dwarves' cry for help. The host of woodland warriors turned as well and marched home at their king's silent order.

Erynel's heart ached in regret as she, too, followed after her brother and father, but she refused to look back. Those dwarves held little else in her heart than just being another race.

The host returned to Mirkwood unscathed, but the memory stuck out amongst Erynel's others like a red-leafed tree in the middle of spring.

 **Total Words: 440**

 **A/N: Whew! That was cutting it close there! Probably going to happen again. Who cares? Longer drabbles, longer stories. Oh, and the word count does not include the A/Ns, just sayin'.**

 **See you next drabble! Thanks for reading!**

 **-Leafy**


	2. Pets

**A/N: Welcome to the second drabble! Not as long of an author's note or drabble this time, but I hope you enjoy! Happy Reading!**

 **Prompt: Fire**

 **Title: Of Doves and Snow**

 **-Woodland Realm, TA 917, 76 years after Erynel's birth-**

" _Ada!"_ A little elfling, Erynel, ran to her father, King Thranduil of the Woodland Realm, "Look who I found!" In her hands sat a dove, fully grown.

Her father knelt down so he was eye-level with his daughter, "What it is, Erynel?"

Erynel frowned, "I _think_ it's a bird. A dove?" She peered at the bird closely as if she could read its species within its plumage, "Only doves are white, right _ada_?"

Thranduil smiled, "There are other birds that are white, _tithen el,_ but yes, this is a dove."

Tilting her head, the little elfling asked curiously, "But if there are other white birds, how is this a dove?"

The king only smiled and pointed at the bird, "Have you ever seen a white pigeon, Erynel?"

She nodded fervently, "Yep! They look almost like this one…"

"Exactly, but this is a white dove, it is smaller, and see," he pointed at its eyes, "this one has a slimmer neck as well."

Erynel let out a little 'oh'. Then she brightened, gazing at her father pleadingly, "Can we keep him?"

Thranduil thought about it for a moment, "Perhaps," he answered at last, "But if he becomes a nuisance…"

"He won't _ada_! Right?" Erynel asked the bird, who twittered and fluttered his wings in reply.

"Then you can keep him." Thranduil said. He stood up and glanced at the sky, "Why don't we go inside now, _tithen el_?"

Erynel nodded, still petting the dove's head gently, "What do we name him?"

"What do you wish to name him? He's yours, Erynel." Thranduil glanced down at his daughter and her dove.

Erynel pondered it for a while as they walked until she glanced at the dove's pure white feathers. _It looks like snow…Ooh! Your name will be Snow!_ "His name will be Snow!" She declared out loud.

Thranduil smiled. The name was fitting.

 **Total Words: 311**

 **A/N: Thank you for reading! I did have to go online and search for information regarding doves and pigeons…Oh the things I go through for FF…**

 **Translations:**

 _ada -_ father/dad

 _tithen el -_ little star

 **See you next drabble!**

 **-Leafy**


	3. Transportation

**A/N: Welcome to drabble #3! I hope you enjoy! Oh, and this is in just a random moment during travel, :).**

 **Prompt: Transportation**

 **Title: Wagons and Potholes**

 _No. Never again. I will never get on a carriage or wagon ever again._ Erynel grimaced as the horrible mode of transportation hit yet another bump in the rode. There had already been a ridiculous amount of bumps and potholes before, and she was getting quite sick of it. To add insult to injury, Legolas' grin was getting bigger and bigger with each pothole. Erynel glared at him, daring him to spout out some tease or another.

"How are you faring, _muinthel_?" Legolas asked cheekily.

 _Annndd…he did it._ Erynel scowled at her brother. She still wished she could ride her own horse and not have to deal with this utterly slow ride. "Just fine, thank you," Erynel gritted out sarcastically.

Legolas nodded skeptically, "Riighht…" He drew out the word.

 _Of course he noticed, but where did the teasing sibling go?_ "Don't you dare, Legolas." Erynel warned.

Throughout the whole exchange, their friends, Elladan, Elrohir, and Estel, had glanced back and forth from the scowling Erynel and the grinning Legolas.

"Er, what is going on here?" Estel asked nervously, scared to rile either elf.

Neither answered, though Erynel did spare a brief glance at the human, but then returned to glaring at her brother. Legolas' smile did falter though.

Finally, after quite a long time of glaring, glancing, and staring, Erynel burst out, "How much longer are we on this thing anyways?!"

No one answered.

 **Total Words: 230**

 **A/N: Not as long as the previous ones, but it works. I am not as proud of this one as I am the others, but this was taken from my own experiences, I get somewhat motion-sick in cars, XD. Thank you for reading!**

 **Translations:**

 _muithel -_ sister

 **See you next drabble!**

 **-Leafy**


	4. Plants

**A/N: Welcome back to the next drabble! Hopefully you enjoy! Again, special thanks to NirCele and Mirkwood Warrior for many things! Yup, too lazy to list out all the reasons why I'm grateful, :).**

 **Prompt: Plants**

 **Title: A Pink-Petaled Lily**

 **-Woodland Realm, TA 894, 53 years after Erynel's birth-**

Woodland elves love the wildlife around them, and it was this love that had dragged the King of the Woodland Realm to a small garden in the palace. Here it was open to the air where the caves that the elves inhabited opened to the sky. It was Erynel's favorite place, and she'd dragged her father with her to the gardens. She really didn't need much persuading, Thranduil had wished to come anyway.

Erynel ran to one of the flowers, a pale pink-petaled lily, "Look, _ada_! What's this plant?"

The king knelt down beside her, "This is a lily, Erynel. Rhiena loves its scent."

"Sc-ent?" Erynel gazed curiously at her father, "What's that?"

"It's the smell of something."

"What's smell?"

The king pondered for a moment on how to describe

"Like this?" Erynel reached up and touched her own nose.

Thranduil let out a small laugh, "No," he took Erynel's hand away from her nose, "That's touch. Here, look closely at the lily," When she had done so, he continued, "Now, close your eyes and just stay still."

For a few moments, Erynel stayed that way, but then she opened her eyes and looked to her father, "I can smell it!" She exclaimed excitedly.

Thranduil beamed at her, "Now do you understand? It's the smell that your _nana_ loves so much."

Erynel nodded, "Can I bring her one?"

"Of course, but don't you want to see the other plants here?" Thranduil asked.

Without replying, Erynel took off down the path, searching for another plant to look at. As she went, the plants that hung in the path drew their branches, leaves, and stems back so that Erynel would not damage them.

 **Total Words: 280**

 **A/N: Thank you for reading! I got this idea from my mom, who also loves lilies, though not specifically pink ones, :P. This one is far shorter, :/, I should probably make them longer, shouldn't I?**

 **Translations:**

 _ada -_ father/dad

 _nana -_ mother/mom

 **See you next drabble!**

 **-Leafy**


	5. Threats

**A/N: Welcome back! I hope you enjoyed the previous chapters, and this one, too. This drabble takes place in** _ **The Hobbit**_ **'s plot, but it** _ **could**_ **possibly stand on its own.**

 **Title: Dwarves in Mirkwood**

 **-Woodland Realm, TA 2942, about a year after Thorin and Co. set out on their quest-**

In Mirkwood, you have to know how to fight. You never know when orcs, spiders, or wargs will leap out of the woods and threaten to kill you. If you ever plan to venture out into the dark woods, you better be prepared.

Erynel knew this from the moment she'd laid hands on a bow. And right now, she silently cursed the party of dwarves that'd entered Mirkwood. Unprepared, the group of dwarves had stumbled upon the largest spider nest in all of Mirkwood. This led to the patrol that regularly guarded the area to come to the rescue, and frankly, Erynel would rather not.

She and her brother, along with a larger group of elves than necessary, courtesy of their father, had been skirting the edges of the spider nest when the shout of dwarves had drawn them closer.

Now they had the spiders surrounded, though they had yet to realize, and a few other elves killed off the straggling spiders left behind.

Bow in hand, Erynel nocked an arrow and prepared to kill one of the many threats to the woodland elves. As her brother swung down on one of the spider-webs, Erynel let loose her arrow, killing a spider that was about to leap upon the dwarves. _Oh, I hated doing that, saving a dwarf, but I hate spiders more…_

 **Total Words: 223**

 **A/N: I sincerely hope you enjoyed! I kind of had trouble on this one, hence the shorter drabble, :/. I hope you still liked it! Please review if you haven't already. If you have reviewed on previous chapters…then…review again? Tell me what you think, what you liked or disliked, and any mistakes I made! Thanks for reading!**

 **See you next drabble!**

 **-Leafy**


	6. Water

**A/N: Hello! Welcome back to the drabbles! *cheers* This may take some time, since I'm going to try and do this in fives, but that may change, so keep watch! Now, our favorite human will make an appearance this drabble! I hope you enjoy! Happy Reading!**

 **Prompt: Water**

 **Title: The Pond, the Human, and the Elf**

 **-Imladris/Rivendell, TA 2938, three years before Thorin and Co. set out on their quest-**

Erynel hummed as she contemplated the trickling stream before her. The sunlight glinted off of the shiny water, only disturbed when she ran her finger through it. The ripples were barely noticeable in the running water anyway.

"What are you doing, _tithen el_?"

Erynel restrained the urge to jump in surprise at the nickname her friend used. Whipping around, she glared at the offending adolescent, though the traces of a smile showed, "Estel!"

Estel grinned and put his hands up in mock surrender, "Sorry Erynel, I thought you would hear me."

Erynel growled playfully, "Don't call me that!" She flicked a few droplets of water at him, "I'm older than you. You're only, what, eight?"

The human shrugged, "Seven, but everyone is older than me," he said quietly in a somber tone.

Erynel fidgeted where she crouched, she had no idea how to comfort someone, "Perhaps you need to see more humans?" She suggested awkwardly.

Shrugging, Estel turned to the water and a mischievous glint appeared in his eyes, "I recall you got my tunic wet?"

Erynel took a wary half-step back, "Yeeessssss…" She said slowly, glancing back to at the buildings as she considered getting a bow and shooting an arrow with the message, 'Help! Estel is trying to dunk me in the pond!' into Legolas' room. _It wouldn't be that hard_ , she thought.

Unfortunately for her, Estel had grabbed her hand and swung her into the pond as she was contemplating it, making her splutter to the surface with rage simmering in her eyes. _Oh that is_ it. _You are going to_ suffer! She glared at the human for the third time that day as her mind rapidly summoned up plans to make him regret it. Oh, and the human laughed at her plight.

She clambered back to shore, mentally cheering as she saw that the clothes she wore were not her favorite, and instead an easily replaceable casual outfit for messy work.

As she stood back up, Erynel shook out most of the annoying water by flicking her hands and sleeves at Estel, to his chagrin, "Don't think this is over, dearest human," She called over her shoulder in a deceivingly sweet tone as she strode back to the house.

 **Total Words: 371**

 **A/N: Whelp, Estel is a bit young here, isn't he? Well, be glad, he's the first non-elf character to appear, so cheers! Again, the total word count is only counting the actual drabble, not the A/Ns. Oh yeah, and I noticed that I forgot to add the elvish translations into the previous drabbles, I'll do that soon.**

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **-Leafy**


	7. Wind

**A/N: Here is another installment of Tales of Elves, Men, and Dwarves! I hope you enjoy this, I had a great amount of fun with it, you'll see why, :D.**

 **Disclaimer: Do we even need these anymore? I don't own Tolkien's work and I never will. I do own Erynel and a few others, though.**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **Prompt: Wind**

 **Title: Another Windy Day**

 **-Imladris/Rivendell, TA 1265, 1676 years before Thorin and Co. set out on their quest-**

Erynel snickered as she watched the Elrondions attempt to claw their hair out of their faces. "Perhaps you should braid it?" she called cheekily.

They gave her identical glares, "Today is 'No-Braid-Day', we don't braid our hair. Nor do we do it like _that_." Elladan pointed to Erynel's pale golden hair, which was in a single braid.

She shrugged, "It's your loss. You're the one who decided to put off your training to the windiest day of the month. Oh, and let's not forget this 'No-Braid-Day' of yours." Erynel narrowed her eyes, "It is made up, isn't it?"

"Yes," Elrohir spoke this time, albeit sheepishly, "We made it when we were young, and-,"

"Elrohir!" Elladan adamantly cried, dismay falling over his fair features, "She was not supposed to know that!"

The younger twin jumped, "Oops, sorry." He turned back to the Woodland Princess, "Secret."

Erynel watched them with curious eyes as her mind steadily got to work on how to take advantage of the glorious opportunity.

She never was able to act upon them that day, however. The twins had had to go and practice archery, knifework, swordplay, and various other tra1ining exercises during that windy day. For Erynel, it was particularly hilarious. Elladan's hair refused to stay back, despite everything he tried – excluding a single braid, of course – and got in his face in crucial moments during sparring. Elrohir's dark hair was slightly more behaved, probably because he had given up "No-Braid-Day" and braided some of his hair back. However, both of their arrows were hilariously off-course. Though they had all trained to shoot with the wind in consideration, the gale that had plagued Imladris that day blew this way and that. First north, then south, then west, and every other direction.

Luckily, Erynel had not had to train with them, as she'd completed her exercises before her brother Legolas has returned to Mirkwood, which was on the clearest day of the month.

 **Total Words: 364**

 **A/N: And there we go! Drabble #7 complete! After three more drabbles, I'll be updating sporadically, probably five or so drabbles each time. Stay tuned!**

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **-Leafy**


	8. Hobby

**A/N: Yay! Another one! I do apologize, for anyone reading this, that I have failed to update as much as I would wish. Unfortunately, I do have lazy tendencies, but I hope continuing FF will help iron them out, :). I hope you enjoy!**

 **Also, as Gre3nleaf pointed out, you guys do not know Erynel well! She's Legolas' sister, and about a century younger. Yes, she has a past, no, you will not find out now. She has another story coming soon that will tell you** _ **exactly**_ **what happened. But you'll have to wait, I'm not done ironing out the details.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Tolkien's work, I only own Erynel, Rhiena, Fírien, and Ellairë, who are all OCs created by me to fit the plot(s).**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **Prompt: Hobby**

 **Title: Inconvenient Sketching Times**

 **-Woodland Realm, TA 2533, 263 years after the Fall of Erebor-**

An elleth's quill moved about the parchment, creating a new image of a fiery reptile. It snaked about the page in a coil surrounded by flames. The profile of a lone mountain stood in the background.

So concentrated was she that the approach of another elf, male, went unnoticed.

Peering over her shoulder, the ellon observed her sketch detailing the Sack of Erebor. Having been witness to the dwarves' utter defeat, it was easy to see that this was a product of the elleth's imagination

"Erynel?"

The elleth, Erynel, did little to show she heard, concentrated as she was on her sketch, even after multiple calls from her brother.

Far too engrossed in her hobby, as always. Legolas smiled as the image came alive on the parchment. He had not the will to interrupt his sister, even if it was to bring her to dinner.

Very soon, Erynel stopped. Her quill paused and she glared at the paper in frustration. As detailed and advanced the drawing was, Erynel saw a flaw in the quill. Quills really could only draw and write lines, solid and obvious, but she wanted something light and shady.

Seeing his sister pausing, Legolas cleared his throat, "Erynel?

This broke her out of her thoughts as she turned to face the newcomer. Her eyes widened in surprise, "Legolas?! What are you doing here?!"

His grin widened, "To see you, and hopefully, Ada is patient enough to wait for you."

Panicked, Erynel hastily stood up from her seat, "What for?"

Were it possible, Legolas' grin widened even more, "Dinner."

At this, Erynel let out a groan of exasperation. "Very well," she sighed, "Let's go. Please don't tell me he invited other elves to dinner?"

"No, don't worry," Legolas reassured her, "Only Nana, Galion, Fírien, Ellairë, and...I believe the visiting Elrondions."

She glared at him, "Fine. They're better than a formal dinner anyway."

Together, the two children of Thranduil made their way to one of the Dining Halls. It was smaller, no less extravagant, and for the Royal Family's personal purposes than for public banquets. Chatting animatedly about their day… And about what possibly might happen with the combination of elves present.

 **Total Words: 363**

 **A/N: Another one done! Thank you for reading! No Elvish translations to do this time, I'm afraid.**

 **See you next drabble! Please review, maybe follow or fav? Thanks for reading!**

 **-Leafy**


	9. Tradition

**AN: Welcome to the next drabble! I have nothing much to say, other than another apology for updating so freaking late. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this one!**

 **Disclaimer: Blah blah blah, I don't own Lord of the Rings or the Hobbit, got it? If you've read a couple hundred fanfics like I have, you'd get this by now.**

 **Prompt: Tradition**

 **Title: This is** _ **Not**_ **Tradition**

 **-Woodland Realm, the Halls of Thranduil, TA 2781, 511 years after the Fall of Erebor-**

Okay, so maybe she was being a brat. Maybe she should not have snapped at her friends and family. And maybe she should apologize.

Therefore, Erynel did none of these. Being the ridiculously stubborn of the family, she was one of the very, very few who had the will to avoid about fifty percent of Mirkwood's elven population for at least a week.

And to do so meant everyone would worry - it was within their nature - but, frankly, Erynel could care less as she methodically nocked an arrow and released it into target. She certainly hoped it was a joke. It sure sounded like one. But for everyone - everyone being her friends and family - to attempt to bring her into some glorified party, was unheard of.

What was this event anyway? Erynel, in her thousand-year-long life, had never heard of such a thing.

According to Legolas, Thranduil, Ellaire, Firien, Rhiena, and even Tauriel, being held in three days' time, was a banquet in honor of _Lake-Town_. Of all the things honorable in the world, her father had chosen the city of Lake-Town to be honored in a banquet. What was worse, this was apparently tradition.

"Curse tradition," she growled to herself as another arrow was released, "I have never known of such a celebration in all the years I've lived. Has ada gone mad? He would never celebrate a city of men, much less this one."

"Erynel, Erynel," Legolas' voice chided, "Don't say that about ada,"

She turned to her brother with a glare, "I know this is not tradition, Legolas, so why are we celebrating Lake-town? It's not as if ada suddenly had a burst of compassion for men that lasted hours," she spat.

"No, but the reason you will have to find out," he answered cheekily.

Erynel groaned in frustration before striding over to the target. Some ten to twenty arrows were embedded into it, with a few of them split in the center from another arrow. She pulled them out.

As she finished gathering up her equipment, Erynel called over her shoulder, "I do hope this is a joke, Legolas, or I'm not attending any more than this one."

"Ada says you have to attend!" Legolas called after her. Another groan answered him, along with a glare he did not see.

 **Total words: 388**

 **A/N: Thank you for reading! I did upload two chapters, so check out the previous! At least I'm averaging the word counts now… This one felt a bit short. Oh, well.**

 **Thanks again for reading! Hope you enjoyed! Please review! Or follow or fav, that would be awesome! And maybe it'll make me update faster. *wink***

 **-Leafy**


	10. Earth

**A/N: Welcome back to the 100 Drabble Challenge! Thank you for reading this far. This can kinda take place anywhere. Preferably Mirk/Greenwood.**

 **TA 409, 2532 years before Thorin and Co. set out for Erebor,**

"Here," Erynel handed a spade to the younger elf. Lossiel, was her name, "See this flower? We have to dig a spot for it."

"Like this?" Hands poked the shovel lightly into the earth.

Erynel smiled gently, "Almost. Push a little harder, see?" She demonstrated by pushing her own spade deep into the ground, lifting the earth above it up and out. It left a decent sized hole, large enough for a small tulip.

Lossiel's eyes brightened, and she vigorously stabbed her spade into the ground, "Better?"

Laughing, Erynel handed Lossiel a flower, "Yes. Now place the roots of this flower in the hole, and cover it up." She herself placed a pink tulip into her own and covered the roots.

The other elf followed the princess' movements, successfully planting a small flower in the earth.

Erynel smiled gently, "Congratulations, _penneth_ , you planted a flower! Come, let's see if there are any lilies here."

Lossiel beamed, "Can we plant more?"

"Why not?" Laughing, the pair continued planting a myriad of flowers, shrubs, and young saplings.

 **Total Words: 177**

 **A/N: Well, I was clearly out of inspiration for this. Again, I can't update quickly for my life. Thanks for reading! Please fav? Follow? Review?**

 **-Leafy**


End file.
